ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Double Dimensions ''(also known as ''Mario & Luigi RPG 5: Paper Mario Story in Japan and South Korea) is a title for the New Nintendo 3DS, developed by AlphaDream in collaboration with Intelligent Systems. And it is a recut of Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam for the Nintendo 3DS. General Details ''Mario & Luigi: Double Dimensions ''aims to better align Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam with the original Ryota Kawade trilogy in the Paper Mario series as well as make it fit in better with the first four Mario & Luigi games in the series and fit it with the timeline of the series. In addition to character and story changes, the Battle system and Overworld gameplay has been completely reworked. Changes from original to recut 'Basic Changes' *There's more RPG original characters. They get added where the story demands it. *Paper Toads are not the only friendly species that left the book. There are five Paper species spread across the Mushroom Kingdom. For example, Paper Toads are the captives of Sunbeam Plains. *Every species has at least 3 cameos. *Paper Luigi is the main companion of the story instead of Starlow. *Papercraft Battles are completely cut from the game and are replace with Origami Battles. 'Field Changes' *Paper Mario now uses the X and Y buttons instead of just the Y button. The X button allows him to Hammer enemies and the Y button allows him to jump. *Pressing the L and R buttons now allows Paper Mario, to summon his little brother Paper Luigi in order to pass through different block-ages and *Pressing the Select Button allows Paper Mario to lead Mario and Luigi. *Gloomy Woods, and Mount Brr have been renamed as Foggy Log Forest and Ice Ice Illusion. *There are now twenty five locations. Seven of them are the originals from the 3DS version, seven of them are NEW locations added to the Mushroom Kingdom while the remaining eleven are Paper World locations that have not been in the 3DS Version. *Bros Moves can be activated by tapping the logo of the move on the Touch Screen. 'Battle Changes' *Paper Luigi acts as a playable partner in battle. He uses the L and R buttons and stays on the side-lines so he won't die. *Paper Mario can't dodge like the Mario Brothers can, he can only be attacked by Paper enemies in battle. Mario and Luigi can only be attacked by normal enemies in battle. *A new form of enemies is the Mixtro Enemies. Mixtro enemies are basically a fusion of Normal and Paper enemies. One side is 3D while the other is Paper. *The two Bros. Attacks from Dream Team have been replaced with two original ones. Mario's one is called Bob-omb Rally and Luigi's is called Green Shell Shock. And also some of the Bros Attacks have been renamed. *Paper Mario now levels up like he did in the first two Paper Mario games. By collecting Star Points from Paper enemies this allows Paper Mario to level up and select the three stats he wants to upgrade. Health Points, Trio Points, or even Badge Points. *Trio Attacks are now called Artifact Items and use all four of the plumbers to attack enemies in battle. *Bros. Attacks are renamed as Bros. Items. Rewritten Story The story begins with a wizard named Phantom Bopkincant showing an invention called Phantom Ink, it is a special serum that holds great power. And it gives live to whatever is drawn. With the use of this Bopkincant instantly turns into a Ink Monster alongside his master called Master Grantruilda. These trickster Ink Monsters and their master then begin to jump into different pictures and books, pulling pranks and causing general havoc, invasion and mayhem across the Paper Mario world. Paper Mario and Paper Luigi head to Mushroom Castle and see what is going on, and find some drawings of new and bizarre enemies beating up the Paper Toads and Paper Toadettes, and stripping the walls as well as trapping Paper Peach and Paper Toadsworth in Ink bubbles. Paper Mario battles the creatures while his little bro, cheers him on. In the Mario & Luigi world, Doctor Snoozemore and Prince Dreambert arrive on a holiday to the Mushroom Kingdom, where they show Princess Peach and her servents a machine they made called the 3-Demisor. Where an object that has 2D features can be placed inside the machine, where small little molecules called Flat-Syncers turn the object's 2D features into 3D. Mario and Luigi arrive fascinated at the sight. Toadsworth walks in and tells them that new bizarre and unknown creatures and lands all over the Mushroom World have fallen from the sky. Peach sends the brothers to find the culprit. They enter Toad Town and find a library, which holds every book in the Mushroom Kingdom. They see that it has been trashed and covered in pages, ink splatters and different Paper cutouts. Luigi spots a book and picks it up. They head back to Peach's Castle and decide to place the book inside the 3-Demisor. The molecules try so hard to turn it's 2D features in 3D. But they try too hard and end up shooting pages out of the book, Paper-like People, cardboard platforms, trees, castles, houses and other objects join in the shootings. On Ice Ice Illusion, a Paper Bumpty wonders where he is, surprising many Toads. In Sunbeam Plains, Captain Goomba is puzzled by the new recruits. In Doop Doop Dunes, several Paratroopas are impressed by their snazzy shaded counterparts’ flying kick. After what feels like hours, the book finally finishes upchucking its inhabitants. Paper Peach and Paper Toadsworth crawl out from behind the machine, covered in Ink stains. The Toads are confused at first, though they eventually catch on who is who. Paper Peach makes her acquaintance with the real Peach and her subjects. Paper Peach then asks for the Bros to find some of her subjects. As if someone higher up was cutting them some slack, Mario and Luigi find some scared Paper Toads and Toadettes in the main chamber of the castle. Mario and Luigi bring the mushroom folk into the throne room. The Toads and Toadettes still shiver in fear, however, as several other inhabitants of their world, such as the Nomadimice, friendly Koopas and Bumpties, were captured by Bowser’s Minions. Thinking on it, Paper Peach realizes Bowser and his minions are also in this world, as the portal brought the paper inhabitants out in the middle of a fight they were having with some Danger Drawings. Upon realizing the danger Paper Bowser could bring about to both real and the scattered Paper people, Mario promises to help get them all back. Paper Peach also lifts their spirits by pointing out that her Mario is bound to turn up sometime. The Bros try to stock up on some Bros. Items in the storage room. Unfortunately, Nabbit breaks and enters the castle, stealing all but two of the Bros. Items. While the Toads are thrown off by this robbery, Mario and even Luigi remain calm. The duo also learn the Paper people they’ve rescued are building something in storage. On their way out of the castle, meanwhile, the Bros. bump into Toadette, now aspiring to invent giant Papercraft floats. Promising to help the bros with a giant Papercraft, Toadette is called away by the Toads and Toadettes. Said Toads and Toadettes give Mario and Luigi a strange Command Block called a Copy Block. Finally, a friendly Lakitu offers his assistance to the Bros. on behalf of Princess Peach. Finally all geared up, Mario and Luigi begin their Paper Jam of an adventure. As soon as Mario & Luigi, enter Sunbeam Plains, they’re quickly met with adversity from two Paper Goombas. One of them, a particularly eager Goomba, takes a closer look. This turns out to be a mistake, as Mario & Luigi touch the Paper Goomba in a way that makes him uncomfortable- and that’s no good. Enraged by this invasion of privacy, the eager Paper Goomba and his close friend engage the Bros. To no-one’s surprise, and with maneuvers that recall a superstar saga, Mario and Luigi defeat the duo. While the normal Paper Goomba gets out of there, the eager one warns the Bros. he’ll rally up the trusted Paper Goombas to get them next time. Shrugging this off, Mario and Luigi solve a simple gate puzzle and continue onwards. Thousands of miles away, at Bowser’s Castle, an especially fearsome Bowser is going over his new plan with his trusted Magikoopa mentor, Kamek. This mini-meeting is quickly interrupted by the Paper counterpart with attitude, Paper Bowser. This conflict of attitudes leads to an all-out brawl between the two titanic turtles. As the two scuffle, Kamek learns from a confused Goomba that many paper people and Bowser minions are pouring over the Mushroom Kingdom. With this, Kamek remembers a paper book he looked for long ago, yet gave up on- a book said to contain a parallel world. On a lighter note, Bowser Jr. also meets his Paper counterpart a few feet away. Unlike their dear old dictator dads, the Juniors do get along. Back with the Mario Bros., the two battle normal Goombas who regard Mario as “the real deal this time”. Though the Bros win, they get no more info on the whereabouts of the other Mario. Nevertheless, they press on. Mario and Luigi meet a Paper Toad shortly after. Who doesn't know where he is and doesn't remember what happened while he was in the Paper World. These continuing dead ends and hang-ups in leads come to a head when the Bros. come across the eager Paper Goomba. The eager Paper Goom- (You know what? Let’s just call him Perry. It makes it less annoying for you and me.) The eager Perry combines with his friends, brothers, sisters and second cousin into a Goomba Wheel. Mario and Luigi react by preforming a High Jump over the wheel, and mock them for failing. Perry gets really mad at this and is about to ram into the brothers, when.......he gets shot by.......Blizzard Midbus. Who is hot in the face and angrier than ever. Just when all seems lost, a thin, red angel descends from the sky- Paper Mario. Then falls from the sky is his little flat green rookie- Paper Luigi. The four of them battle him and win. Midbus angry at the sight of there being two Marios and Luigis runs off to Bowser's Castle. Though that event is behind the duos form a fellowship, or a quartet of Paper Jam Bros. Paper Luigi leads the quartet, in-charge of the brothers. Allying to take down the twin Bowser armies and stop the Piglet and the Devil Drawings. With expert timing and a unique kinship, the quartet proceed onwards. Speaking of the Koopa Kings, they arrive in their Koopa Klown Cars to taunt the Bros. The Bros try to follow the Bowsers, but the normal Koopa King's plan to burn his mortal enemies is put to a halt when Midbus arrives. Bowser is furious to see him and jumps out of the Copter and corners him. Midbus pushes him into a wall and the brothers watch as the two of them have a 1 on 1 physical fight. Bowser ends up punching Midbus all the way to Ice Ice Illusion. The Koopa King then summons his oversized minion Petey Piranha. Against Petey, the sunshine-liked Piranha Plant tries munching on the Bros, but the Bros keep up the burn. The Bros sometimes even topple Petey over, exposing his belly button. Nevertheless, Mario and his Bros’ victory ends up pyrrhic, as the Bowsers still get away. All Petey leaves behind is a strange ? Card. Seeing it, the purple Toad explains the ? Card can become a Character Card if Mario has alien technology called NFC Reading, to be used with equally alien merchandise called amiibo. Realizing Mario and the forces beyond their comprehension might not have appropriate funds for these alien items, the purple Toad quickly mentions Mario can also sell these ? Cards for just Star Coins. The purple Toad finally leaves. After the conversation with the Purple Toad ends, the plumbers head to the exit of the plains, and they see an open book sucking different objects inside it. A school of Paper Toads and Paper Toadettes walk by it and end up getting sucked inside the book, making it bigger, turning it into a void. Sucking the brothers inside it. They end up in a place known as Rougeport. Paper Mario recognises this place as he has been here before with his little brother. However it doesn't really look that special and memorable like it used to be, when they were here the first time. There's still the inhabitants of the port, but they're looking up at the sky. Seeing the sights of all the 3D objects. A few of them are running away scared, while some Doogans ate staring up at the sky. Paper Mario decides that they should head over to Professor Frankly's house. Gallery MLSS+BM_Artwork_-_Mario.png|'Mario' MLSS+BM_Artwork_-_Luigi.png|'Luigi' Mario_Showing_PMTMF.png|'Paper Mario' luigi__classic___super_paper_mario_10th_by_fawfulthegreat64-db6i5m3.png|'Paper Luigi' Peach_-_Paper_Peach_MLPJ.png|'Peach and Paper Peach' Toadsworth_PMTAB.png|'Paper Toadsworth' Toadsworth_Fabled_Melody.png|'Toadsworth' Revamped Gameplay The basic gameplay is similar to past games, especially Dream Team and Paper Jam, maintaining traditional features in the series, such as the enemy attack avoiding techniques, Bros. Item usage, Badges, Battle Cards Bros. Moves and also out-of-battle techniques. The game introduces new techniques that require the Mario Bros. and Paper Mario to mix their abilities. Paper Mario has a strange ability to shape shift into different paper replicas, like a Paper Boat. Which can be activated by tapping it on the touch screen. On some occasions, Paper Mario can summon his little brother to use his Jukebox to attract enemies and draw them closer to the brothers. Like Paper Jam, Paper Mario can slip through cracks in walls and collect different objects. However this time he can hammer buttons on the walls and paperize to pull out some sticky notes on the floor and wall. Revamped Battle System In battle, players control Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario with A, B, X and Y. Paper Luigi acts as a playable partner, using the L and R buttons in battle, using his Juke Box to swipe up some special Musical Attacks to attract an audience that can be seen on the bottom screen of the 3DS. Paper Mario's abilities are quite similar to the ones in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Collecting Badges and using them to upgrade his normal attacks (Jump and Hammer). Mario and Luigi have their Bros. Items in battle and when preforming them, Paper Luigi and his jukebox join in and play some tunes when using them. These tunes also have slight variations depending on what Bro performs the attack as well as factors like the Augmentations the Bros. have. List of Bros Items: Mario: *Red Shell *Pocket Rocket *Yoshi Whistle *Cannon-Ball Cataswing *Star Mallet Luigi: *Green Shell *Fire Flower *Drill Diver *Balloon Bonanza *Papercraft Party Paper Mario has his own special attacks that use this tune feature, and they use all four of the plumbers to attack these enemies. Most of these attacks have something to do with mixing the Tune feature with the Bros. Attacks while others basically use the help of the audience. These are called Artifact Items. List of Artifact Items *Art Racquet *Art Glider *Art Whirligg *Art Shuriken *Art Meteor *Art Mallet *Art Train *Art Microphone *Art Musically *Art Derby In addition the game features a melody system, this replaces the previous chase aspects of Dream Team. In this system, Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario help Paper Luigi trap the enemies in a Treble Cleft note and once the enemy is trapped, the trio preform combinations in unison for both their Special Attacks and dodging special enemy attacks, the button prompts are displayed as either the enemies attacks which follow the beat of the music being played or when performing Special Attacks as a rainbow band that has each button prompt indicated on the band for the player to press, hold or move when necessary. All attacks follow the rhythm of each song being played and this includes regular attacks which while not as dynamic as the deal extra damage if the player taps certain buttons in between the Bros. attacking. Mario and Luigi can level up by collecting EXP from enemies and can select the stats they want to upgrade: *HP *BP *POW *DEF *SPEED *STACHE Paper Mario levels up by collecting Star Points from Paper Enemies. The things he can upgrade are: *HP *AP *BP Paper Luigi can only be levelled up by scavenger hunting for Shine Sprites in the Paper World. The price of upgrading his levels is always three Shine Sprites. The limit for his levels is 100. Which means that there are at least 837 Shine Sprites in the game.